


I saw Daddy Kissing . . . Dean Winchester!

by Cassiebobassie



Series: It's a Wonderful Life: Holiday Edition [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jimmy's Dad, Christmas Fluff, Coffee Shop Owner Castiel (Supernatural), Don't Judge Me, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Firefighter Dean, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Short One Shot, Single Parent Castiel, This is fluff, so light it doesn't qualify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiebobassie/pseuds/Cassiebobassie
Summary: After wooing Cas for a year--that's right, wooing--Winchester men do this love stuff right . . . Dean is all set to finally ask Cas to marry him. Sure, some folks might think it's too soon, but Dean knows that Cas is the only one for him. The moment he met the guy's blue eyes across his hipster little tea shop, Dean knew. The only problem is that Cas's young son Jimmy doesn't seem thrilled with Dean's plans for a Christmas proposal. Will Dean get his Christmas wish?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd. (Every time I re-read I catch--and then fix--a typo.) I'm sorry! Thank you for stopping by all the same. All the mistakes I make are my own, but I'm determined to get better. <3 The final chapter will post 09/21.

“It’s not funny, Sammy!”

“I don’t mean to laugh. It’s just… I never anticipated hearing you pour your heart out over being rejected by a seven-year-old.” 

“Dammit, Sammy. This is serious!” 

“Sorry, Dean, sorry. You’re right. It’s just--” Sam laughed again. “This reminds so much of how you reacted after you first met Cas. Do you have any idea how many times you called me in a panic because the new guy in town wouldn’t give you the time of day. And now--” whatever Sam was going to say was lost in a torrent of loud laughter. 

 Glancing over his shoulder, making sure Cas couldn’t hear, Dean hissed, “Come on, man. You know I’ve been thinking about proposing to Cas.” _Well,_ … _maybe a little bit more than thinking about it if the ring in his dresser back home was any sign._

For years, Dean had been happily single. The Lawrence dating pool wasn't full of the proverbial fish, especially since Dean had grown up here. He knew everyone there was to know, and he shuddered whenever he imagined spending his life with the folks he’d gone to high school with. He could count an a single hand how many minutes he’d spent worrying about living an apple-pie life with a husband or kids. Then he met Cas. A routine fire safety inspection that was part of the blue-eyed angel’s business licensing, started it all, and he’d been trying to win Cas over ever since.  

After a rough divorce, though, Cas wasn’t willing to take a chance. No amount of green-eyed winks or charming smiles seemed to make a difference. Cas had chosen Lawrence to open up his cafe, wanting a quieter life with his son. But he was having trouble finding and paying for good help, especially in the evenings. Business was slow at first, so he couldn’t hire extra staff. Cas eventually worked his magic on the millennials and the mommy-crowd, but before then, he was struggling. Dean had spent Cas's first few weeks in business, stopping by before and after each of his shifts at the station, pretending to care about tea blends and honey varieties, but he still wasn’t any closer to getting Cas’s number. So when Cas finally opened up about how much he regretted having to drag his son into the shop until closing every night, Dean volunteered to babysit. Who wouldn’t trust a firefighter right? Honestly, Dean offered as a way to flirt with Cas, but Dean was desperate.  It had taken Dean over a week of winks and sexy smirks just to have a single real conversation with the guy, and, after over a month of daily conversations, where Dean used every single line he could think of, Cas hadn’t opened up at all. And, there was something about the guy that wouldn’t let Dean go. 

Cas was like no one he’d ever met. He had an other worldly calm about him, and he was curious, and smart, and way better than Lawrence or Dean Winchester deserved. And, sure, it might make Dean sound like a jerk, but if getting to know Jimmy was the only way to get to know Cas, Dean was ready to sign-up. Being friends with Jimmy had started that way, but Dean really loved them both now. They were family, and he couldn’t imagine his life without them.

“I’m worried, Sammy. What if Jimmy decided he doesn’t want me to be his other dad or something?”

“He’s a kid, Dean. Maybe he’s just upset. I don’t get why you’re so bent out of shape. Cas will still make an honest man out of you," Sam said.

Dean checked again that Cas was still tied up with customers. He needed advice about handling problems with Cas’s son, but he definitely didn’t want his boyfriend to know. “I got Jimmy’s ok and everything. I kind of asked his permission. Little guy even helped me pick out the rings. But, suddenly, since last week, Jimmy’s been giving me the stink eye.” 

Sam snorted, reaching for his cup.

“Laugh it up, chuckles. But I'm freaking about Cas. If Jimmy isn’t cool with me . . . Well, let’s just say that I’m not going to be making room in my dresser for Cas’s sweater vests. This sucks. I just wish I knew what I did.”

“So this is all recent?”

“Yeah, you know me and Jimmy have been great. As soon as we bonded over how awesome LARPing is.”

“You mean, as soon as he realized you’re a super dork.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but Sam wasn’t wrong. On his first night babysitting, Dean had hoped that a trip to the station and a chance to sit in the fire engine would thaw Jimmy’s attitude, but, just like his Dad, Jimmy didn't see Dean’s being a fire fighter as an immediate win. The Novak men were hard to impress. Luckily the Queen of Moons swooped in and saved the day the next weekend, and a great friendship was born between a handmaiden and a wizard.

“Whatever, man. Jimmy’s the best freaking magic-user in Moondoor. Even Charlie says so. You shoulda seen the kid when a troll was at my back last month—”

“Focus, Dean. Have you talked to Cas about Jimmy?”

“Nah. He has enough to worry about. He’s busy with the holidays and stuff,” Dean mumbled, biting off a mouthful of one of Cas’s puffed-pastry apple pies. 

“Cas owns a cafe in Lawrence, Kansas, Dean. He’s not _that_ busy. Look, you gotta tell him. He would want to know if something was bothering his son.”

“I know all right! It’s just, you remember what it was like in the beginning. Cas made it so clear that if Jimmy wasn’t ok with us, then, well, that was that. There would be no _us._ ”

“Dean, he said that a year ago. Before you were dating. Before you were a part of their lives. Cas isn’t going to toss you over now.”

“I want to agree with you, Sammy, I do. And part of me knows you’re right” _But I just can’t take the risk. Not with how much they mean to me._

“Right about what?” Cas asked, walking up behind Dean and placing a soft kiss against his temple.

“Oh, um, about what I was planning to get you for Christmas,” Dean replied, hoping Cas wouldn't ask more questions.

“Right. Like I was saying, Dean. You are thinking, " Sam stuttered, "Too much. About the gift. For, uhh, Cas.” 

“Yeah, thanks for that Sam.” _Smooth move, Ex-lax._ “Don’t know what I’d do without advice of this quality.”

Cas sat down next to Dean and gave him a sweet sideways smile, the one that always made Dean’s stomach flutter.  Reaching under the table to grab Dean’s hand, Cas linked their fingers together.

“He’s right though, Dean. A gift isn’t important to me. I’m happy to be able to spend the holiday with you and Jimmy. This will be the first year in a long time that he and I will have a warm family Christmas. You’re cooking. We’re decorating a tree. There won’t be any fighting or stress. The day is going to be perfect. That’s all I want, Dean. It’s certainly all that I could ever need.” Cas tightened his grip and leaned heavily against Dean’s side. 

A knot formed in Dean’s stomach. Cas wanted a made-for-TV holiday and lately Dean couldn’t even be in the same room with Jimmy without the boy shutting down or crying. _Great job killing the dreams of the people you love, Dean._

“Hey, Cas," Sam said, "since there’s only about a week left till Christmas, you think Jimmy can stay over at Dean’s house this weekend? You know, so they can put their heads together about your gift?” 

Dean gave Sam a swift kick under the table.

Cas’s lips pulled up into a wide smile, his gums showing. “That’s a great idea. My two men working together to surprise me. I would love that, Dean. What do you think?”

“Sure, Cas. That sounds good. Real good,” Dean answered.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas said, rubbing his thumb along Dean's knuckles.

“Haven’t got it all figured out yet, Cas. Thank me later. I’ve still got plenty of time to mess things up,” Dean said, worried.

“Dean,” Cas whispered softly, tilting his head in a show of disappointment. “You can’t mess this up. There is absolutely no way to get this wrong.”

Dean nodded, not sure what he could say in the face of Cas’s blind faith in him.

“I’m actually relieved you’re going to spend some time with Jimmy this weekend," Cas said. "I think he could use the time to confide in you. He’s been acting odd around me. But when I try to talk to him, he gets so upset.”

“Upset?” Dean squeaked. 

“Yes. Very much so. I’d been meaning to ask if you’d talked to Jimmy or if you’d noticed anything strange,” Cas added. 

“Me? Notice anything weird about Jimmy?” Dean squinted against his own rising voice. _Way to keep it cool, Winchester._

_“_ Yes, ever since the morning after the recital practice, he’s been very angry. And you know how Jimmy is. I can’t even recall the last time he was angry or yelled. The other day, when I asked him what he wanted me to fix for breakfast, he slammed his bedroom door in my face.”

“What? That doesn’t sound like Jimmy at all,” Dean answered. 

“I know," Cas agreed. "And he’s seven. It’s a decade too early for teenage hysterics. I don’t know what’s bothering him, and he won’t talk to me about it. I don't think I've ever seen him this angry.”

“Dean, " Sam said, "weren’t you saying that Jimmy had been upset around you, too?”

With gritted teeth, Dean agreed, “Yea, Sammy, I _might_ have been saying something like that. Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Guess that’s my cue,” Sam said grabbing up his coat and standing. “Thanks for the tea, Cas. See you on Christmas? I'll bring the eggnog.”

“Yes, see you then, Sam.” As Sam left, Cas turned toward Dean, with concern on his face. “So you _have_ noticed something. Would you mind talking to Jimmy about it? I’ve tried and I honestly think I am making him even more upset.”

“Cas. Are you sure? If he’s so upset, you think calling a rookie up to bat is the best idea?”

“Dean, you’re not a rookie. You’re . . . “ Cas glanced down nervously, and wet his lips, “You’re like, well, like a parent.” Cas cleared his throat nervously, his cheeks blushing “… figure… to Jimmy.”

“I know, Cas. I’m happy to be a parent to him. I want to be a part of his life. But that’s why I don’t want to mess with a good thing. If he’s _this_ upset.” Dean shook his head. “I just don’t want to mess up my relationship with him.” Dean dropped his eyes, unable to look directly at Cas as he voiced his anxieties, “And what if, well, what if things just won’t work between me and Jimmy? How would you feel about that. About us. You know, after.”  

“Dean. I love you. Jimmy does, too. But even if he didn’t, that wouldn’t change us. You’re one of the best men I know. Jimmy and I are lucky to have you in our lives. And I— _we_ —want you in our lives as long as you’ll have us.” Cas loosened his grip and moved his hand to run his fingers through Dean’s hair, right at his nape, the way he did when he was trying to calm Dean after a long shift at the firehouse. “Dean, look at me.” Cas smiled another of his soft smiles. 

Dean took a deep breath and stared into Cas’s eyes, trying to channel the calm and faith that Cas always seemed to have.

“Dean, I want you to know, I trust you. With my heart. And with my son. I certainly trust you to talk to Jimmy.”

“Sure I will, Cas. Tonight, if you want.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas whispered, leaning over for a kiss, licking at the seam of Dean’s lips even though there were customers around.

Dean laughed, “You sure have changed, Mr. Novak, since the first days we dated. I recall someone being too shy to even hold hands.”

“I wasn’t shy, Dean. I was worried about how people would react.”

“And you’re not worried now?”

“Nope," Cas answered with an easy grin. "I told you. I trust you. You wouldn’t do anything to hurt me or Jimmy." 

_Not on purpose, Cas. Never on purpose._

With another kiss, Cas stood up, returning to work. "You make me very happy, Dean.”

Now if Dean could just survive this talk with Jimmy, maybe he could get to work on making Cas happy for the rest of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

The dreaded weekend arrived, and so far jimmy had teared-up twice. The first tears arrived when Jimmy saw the impala roll by his school’s rear doors at pick-up time. His little chin trembled, and Dean felt like a hellhound was nibbling at his guts. Braving it out with a grin and an offer of ice cream, Dean got Jimmy smiling by the time they walked in the grocery store, picking out the makings for dinner. Dean had long ago learned that the way into the Novak men’s hearts was through food, and tonight clearly called for the big guns--so burgers it was. Jimmy remained chipper while making and grilling the patties, and he eagerly helped Dean tear lettuce and clean tomatoes. But the tears started back up soon after they settled down at Dean’s dining table.

Lifting up his burger, Jimmy took a Cas-size bite, the burger swelling his cheeks like a chipmunks. As Dean watched Jimmy gobble down his dinner at his usual super-speed, Dean couldn’t help but imagine how fast Jimmy would put away a burger in 10 years. If he was anything like Sammy, they’d have to cut coupons for beef just to fill the kid up. When he told Jimmy he couldn’t wait to see his seventeen-year old self dive into a burger, Jimmy’s tears started pouring again. Watching the poor kid whimper around a mouthful of his favorite food broke Dean’s heart.

Standing up, Dean walked to Jimmy’s side and kneeled down beside his chair, “Jimmy, we gotta talk.”

Jimmy dropped his burger onto the plate and turned away.

“Look, if you’re mad at me about something, you have to say.”

When Jimmy remained silent, Dean took a deep breath and jumped in panties first. “When we hurt inside, it gets any better when we don't hold it in.” _If only Samantha could hear me now._ “Talking is like medicine, little man, so we have to tell each other how we feel. I promise, you’ll feel better if you try talking about it.”

“Talking won’t make this better,” Jimmy mumbled his eyes on his blue Captain America sneakers.

“What happened, Jimmy?”

Jimmy shook his head no.

“Come on, buddy, we’re family.”

“That’s what you say. That we’re a family, but . . .” Jimmy sputtered, his tears making it hard to breathe, “The night of the recital—” with another shudder, Jimmy stopped talking, too upset to go on.

Had a classmate said something to Jimmy about the fact that Dean was dating Cas? Had he been bullied that night? Dean wracked his brain for clues. In the school nativity, Jimmy was playing the role of an Angel sent to bless the baby Jesus. It was true that Dean and Cas didn't hide that they were dating when they attended school events. They held hands. They both acted like fathers to Jimmy. But Jimmy had seemed happy all evening. After practice they’d gone on for burgers at the Roadhouse, and Jimmy had been grinning from ear to ear buzzing with excitement about the play and about Santa’s appearance at the PTA meeting after rehearsal. Sure, Dean had spent the better part of two hours giving out gifts and sweating under his costume, but it was worth it to see all the kids so thrilled. When they got back to Cas’s house, the bedtime routine kicked in: PJs on, teethe brushed, and then a bedtime story. Cas’s performing all the voices while reading Harry Potter had their useful effect on Jimmy, and, as far as Dean knew, the kid had gone to sleep on cloud nine. The night had been pretty special for Dean, too, since Cas was _apparently_ really into holiday role play, the kinky bastard. Hearing Jimmy’s sniffle brought Dean’s mind back on task, and he tried to look serious and parental around his sudden blush.

“It’s gonna be okay, buddy.”

Jimmy turned his tearstained face toward Dean, crying, “But, you don’t understand, I saw them!”

“You saw who, buddy?”

Jimmy wiped his hand across his nose noisily, “I saw Daddy and … and Santa Claus!”

“You saw your dad? And Santa Claus?” Dean muttered, confused.

“Yes, after the recital practice. After daddy read to me. I wanted to sleep. I promise, I did, Dean.”

“Okaaay.” Dean said, still confused, wondering where Jimmy was headed.

“I wasn’t trying to look at my presents, Dean. I swear. I needed some water. So I went downstairs, and I saw daddy and… and they were…” Jimmy hiccuped around a tear.

_Oh my God. If Jimmy saw me and Cas… Cas is gonna kill me if I scarred his kid for life. Please god, don’t let Jimmy have seen me sucking his Dad’s…_

“They were kissing, Dean.” Jimmy mumbled, sounding defeated.

“Kissing?”

“Yeah! Like you and daddy always kiss!” Jimmy yelled, his nose wrinkled. “And daddy told me before. That’s how you kiss someone when you’re in love!” The little boy’s shoulders shook, as his tears started up again. “Is Daddy in love with Santa and not you? You said you wanted to marry daddy and live with us. Does this mean we aren’t gonna be a family?”

Dean’s brain rushed passed terrible idea after terrible idea. He could say, H _ey, Jimmy, no worries! Santa’s pretty cool. So I’ll forgive Cas this one time._  Or maybe try: _Surprise, Jimmy, I’m Santa Claus. Yep, that pole at the fire station is actually the North Pole!_ Maybe he should just wink and ask, _Was Santa hotter than me?_

Dean scrubbed his hand across his face sure he was going to hell for this. God, what was he going to say to Cas, _“Don’t worry._   _This is all perfectly normal._ _What’s Christmas without a little emotional scarring?”_

Jimmy sniffled again and Dean couldn’t take his eyes off him. He looked so much like his dad, a near carbon copy of photos he’d seen of Cas at this age. Blue eyes, rumpled hair, tilting his head just like his dad. He was Cas all the way down to his earnest stare, and there was just no way Dean could lie to the kid. He wanted Jimmy in his life, as much as he wanted Cas. If the next year went the way Dean planned, he would be this boy’s father. He couldn’t afford to mess this up. Dean swallowed and prayed he got this right.  
“Jimmy, look at me, man. I’ve got something really important to tell you.”

When Jimmy raised his eyes, Dean pulled off his flannel shirt and used it to wipe the boy’s face clean.

“Buddy,” he started, nervous, “You’ve grown up a lot this year. Faster than me or your dad noticed, I guess. We were planning on telling you soon, but after last week, after you saw . . . what you saw . . . I guess you are ready to learn the truth about Santa. Heck, the fact that you’re upset for our family definitely means you’re ready.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, before that night, what did you like best about Santa?”

“I thought he was like daddy said. A person who really understood helping people, giving things. I thought he was magical. He can look inside your heart and know if you’re good. And if you’re good, he gives you something to make you happy. I thought he was nice. But he’s just a jerk.” Jimmy’s eyes started to water again.

“Hey, Jimmy, if we looked in my heart, you know what I would want, right?”

Jimmy nodded.

“Yeah, that’s right. You know what I hope for most is for me, you, and your dad to live together. Forever. Right?”

Jimmy nodded again.

“Don’t you think that’s what is in your daddy’s heart, too?”

“Yeah,” Jimmy said quietly, “That’s why Santa’s a jerk. Daddy is good and Santa isn’t helping daddy at all!”

“That’s the secret I wanted to talk to you about. You see, not everybody your age is ready to hear the truth about Santa. But the truth is,” Dean wet his dry lips before going on, battling nerves, “The truth is, Santa isn’t just one magical dude.”

“He isn’t?” Jimmy asked with Cas’s familiar scowl.

“Nah, look, you can’t tell all your friends about this, because some of them aren’t old enough to know the truth yet. You understand?”

“Yeah, I understand, but I can tell daddy? ”

“Sure. You definitely can.”

“Ok,” he answered, reassured.

“The thing is, Jimmy, umm, see, Santa is more like a feeling.”

“A feeling?”

“Right. See, the people around us, they know if we are good in our hearts. Your daddy doesn’t need some magical chubby dude to tell him about your heart, right? Your dad knows you’re good. And he knows what’ll make you happy.

Jimmy nodded.

“So, that’s why…” _God, I just need one more favor. Let this be the right decision._ “Jimmy, your dad is your Santa. And, actually—now remember you can’t tell your friends—but their parents are Santa, too. Parents know us best, and they know what makes us happy—” _Well, not every parent. John Winchester could fuck up a Christmas like nobody's business. Man, that one year in Nebraska … Stay focused Winchester!_ "Anyway, because parents want to make us happy..."

Jimmy, chimed in, “They give us gifts? To make us happy?”

“Sure, parents give us gifts and other stuff, too, like their time or attention. Because they love us Jimmy. And Christmas is about spreading that love around.”

“So daddy is my Santa?”

“That’s right.”

“Who’s your Santa?”

“Well, that’s another big secret that I gotta tell ya. When we get older, we become Santa for the people we love. Once we understand Santa, we can _become_ Santa. So, your dad is my Santa.”

“And daddy? Who’s his Santa?”

“Well, that’s me, Jimmy. I love your dad, and I want to make him happy.” And what made Cas happy that night was a little (traumatizing) role play. _I’m never wearing that Santa costume again…_

“So, daddy was kissing you?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry you got so upset, Jimmy. But now that you understand that Santa is just loving somebody, and showing them you care, maybe you wanna do something nice for your dad?”

“But Christmas is next week.”

“All the more reason. I hear you’ve been upset with your dad, and he doesn’t know why. He’s pretty sad, Jimmy.”

“Dean, I’m sorry.”

“You were upset because you love your family, Jimmy. That’s ok. No need to be sorry about that. But we can do something to make your dad feel better. We got a week till Christmas, and I want you to work on being Santa.”

“How?” Jimmy asked, his eyes wide.

“That means you gotta watch your dad really carefully. Watch out for something small that might make him really happy. Then, on Christmas, you’ll give that to him in secret, and you won’t tell him that the gift is from you. What do you think?”

“I’ll do it, Dean,” Jimmy promised.

The next few days, Dean tried not to laugh while Jimmy spied on his dad. The kid was the world’s worst Columbo, but, damn, he was adorable. If Cas noticed the new freaky-ninja routine, he didn’t say. And Dean kept waiting for Jimmy to ask for a ride to the mall or for his Amazon password, but every day brought them closer to Christmas, and Jimmy was still determined to do this on his own. Whenever Dean asked if he needed help, Jimmy put on that the-weight-of-the-world-is-on-my-shoulders expression his dad perfected and said with the most serious of tones, “Dean, please, I am daddy’s Santa.”

On Christmas Eve, after the bedtime story, Dean leaned in for his goodnight kiss, and whispered, “Good luck tonight, Jimmy.” Following Cas into their room, Dean got ready for bed quietly, saying little, but making time for lingering touches and soft kisses. Settling into bed, Dean pulled Cas in his arms. Dean waited for Cas to settle, tucking his head under Dean’s chin and resting his palm flat against Dean’s heart. He felt at peace. Tomorrow was the day.  Tomorrow, Cas would find a wedding band among his presents, and Dean couldn’t be happier. Tomorrow, Cas was hopefully going to say, yes, and give Dean the biggest gift he’d ever wished for--a lifetime, a forever with his own family. Tomorrow…

“Dean! Oh my God, Dean! Wake up!”

Thankfully, years in the fire service had Dean snapping up in seconds. Dean was up and out of the bed, alert, reaching for Cas, and ready to fight whatever demon put that look of terror on his face. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Dean! We’ve been robbed!”

“Babe, what are you talking about?”

“The tree. The presents. They’re gone!”

“Fuck,” Dean muttered, "Where's Jimmy?"

"In his room asleep. He's ok. But the tree is gone. The presents, too. I don't know what else."

Dean frowned, thinking about his family, their safety, the wedding ring, and poor Jimmy… his first Christmas as Santa and it was ruined... Damn. Poor Jimmy... Jimmy…

“So the tree is missing and the presents, but nothing else?” Dean asked, grabbing Cas’s hand and pulling him out of their room.

“I’m not sure. I think so,” Cas answered, upset, dragging his free-hand through his hair. “What are we going to tell Jimmy?”

“Jimmy’s asleep, right?”

“Yes, thank goodness. I would hate it if he woke up to see this,” Cas whispered as they walked near his room at the head of the stairs.

Leading the way downstairs, Dean glanced quickly around the living room and saw how everything was undisturbed—well almost everything. The TV, computers, and game stations, were all untouched. Even Cas’s three-hundred dollar coffee machine (a gift from Dean for his birthday) was untouched. In fact, if this hand’t been Christmas morning, the absence of the stockings, tree, and presents would have made this room perfectly normal.

“Let me get my phone,” Dean said, kissing Cas’s temple and running back to their room.

“Oh, yes, right! We should call the police!” Cas said, right on his heels.

“Let me call Sammy real quick.”

“All right,” Cas answered with a worried frown, as Dean dialed.

“Damn, he’s not picking up.”

Dean typed out a quick message, _Any idea where Christmas has gone, Sammy???_

In seconds, the reply came back, _Maybe Santa knows something about that ;) Why don't you ask him._

Running his hand across his mouth in sudden anxiety, Dean met Cas’s worried expression with one of his own, “Cas, babe, you know how you asked me to talk to Jimmy last week?”

“Yes, Dean, and he’s been much happier. Thank you. Now are we going to call the police?” Cas voice rose a little in anger. He was clearly at his wit's end.

“Well, I think that Jimmy may have had something to do with this.”

“What could our son have to do with this, Dean?” Cas snapped.

“Let’s just go wake him up, and see what he has to say?” Dean suggested quietly, hoping not upset Cas even more.

“Ok, Dean. I’m sorry for being angry. I’m just terrified. Things were taken from our home last night, and I heard nothing. Anything could have happened, Dean.”

“We are all ok. You checked on Jimmy. Before coming to get me. He’s ok, and so am I. Come here,” Dean whispered, pulling Cas into his arms and placing kiss after kiss on Cas’s lips until he relaxed, leaning in and letting Dean deepen the kiss.

  
After they finally pulled apart, they walked across the hall, and Dean cracked open Jimmy’s door. There he was, legs and arms sprawled wide, mouth open, dreaming the deep sleep of one very tired Santa. How Sammy and Jimmy managed this without him or Cas waking up and pulling a Cindy Lou, Dean would really love to know. Dean couldn’t help grinning. His kid was awesome.

Cas walked around Dean, settling next to Jimmy and softly petting his hair. “Jimmy,” he said softly, “Jimmy, wake up. It’s Christmas. It’s time to wake up.”

Although Jimmy was normally as difficult to wake from sleep as one of the undead—or his dad, this morning he rose quickly, pushing himself up and rubbing at his eyes. “Merry Christmas, Daddy. Merry Christmas, Dean.”

“Merry Christmas, buddy,” Dean answered.

“Merry Christmas, Jimmy. I wanted to talk to you about something—” Cas glanced at Dean, and Dean nodded to encourage him to go on. “About Something interesting I saw down stairs. You see, our tree, well, our tree is gone.”

“It’s not gone, daddy,” Jimmy said, smiling. “It’s at Dean’s house.”

“At Dean’s house?”

“Yup. Santa knew what you wanted most for Christmas was for our home to be with Dean.”

“Santa knew that?” Cas asked, softly, his voice trembling.

“Yes, daddy. Of course, he did. Just like he knew that Dean wanted you to wear your new rings and be husband and wife.”

Every cell in Dean’s body froze solid. He heard Cas gasp, but he wasn’t ready to see his expression.

“Husband and husband, Jimmy” Dean said, when he could manage the words.

“That’s right. Husband and husband,” Jimmy echoed, nodding enthusiastically.

“Wow, Jimmy,” Cas said, his voice deepening with unshed tears, “Santa’s amazing, isn’t he?” Cas reached back, blindly grasping for Dean’s hand.

When Dean curled his fingers around Cas’s wrist, Cas pulled him forward until they were pressed close together.

  
Cas smiled at Jimmy, a wobbly wet smile, but a warm one all the same. “I wonder how Santa will ever top this year. He kind of just gave me everything I’ve ever wanted.”

“Me, too,” Dean whispered, struggling to manage his own tears now. His mind ran in excited circles, imagining Cas and Jimmy moving into the house were Dean grew up. Jimmy could have Dean's old room, and Cas would finally have enough yard to start the garden he’d been talking about for a year. Suddenly, Dean couldn’t wait another minute. “Hey, buddy, aren’t you curious about what Santa has gotten you this Christmas?”

“Yes!” Jimmy yelled, bouncing up and down.

“Well then, Jimmy, let’s go home,” Cas said.

As they bundled out of Cas’s front door a few minutes later, with their jackets on over their pajamas, Dean thanked God for PTA meetings, and Santa costumes, and little boys who could see into people souls and give them exactly what they wanted for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was inspired by this [prompt](http://destielprompts.tumblr.com/post/69549267858/someone-should-write-a-destiel-christmas-fic-i)
> 
> The ending was also inspired, in part, by this great [fan art](http://beardysteve.tumblr.com/post/61093677790/its-2-am-and-im-emotional-dont-even-look-at-me) by beardysteve
> 
> I just couldn't get the idea of Dean and Cas sleeping soundly through Jimmy's surprise out of my head. 
> 
> I'll be posting again in two weeks (on Thursday, of course). I'm teasing out two ideas: 1) an explicit Victorian AU with virgin!Cas and 2) a high school/magic AU with witch!Cas. Let me know if you have any preferences. See you then. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I post every other Thursday. See you then. ;)


End file.
